explorers and a baby
by bloodredcherry
Summary: **COMPLETED** A baby is found after a terrible storm in a plane wreck
1. Default Chapter

Author: blood_red_cherry [that's me]

Disclaimer: None of the characters besides Aaron and his mother belong to me. Everything else belongs to their respective owners, No infringement on copyright is at all intended this is a story of fiction, for entertainment purposes only. 

Rating: PG, anyone can read it. 

AN: this is writing in process 

*~ Three Explorers and a Baby ~* Ch. 1 of ?

The jungle was unusually hot and Marguerite Krux wiped her sweaty hair off the nape of her neck, she jammed it up into her hat.

The five of them, Marguerite, Lord John Roxton, Ned Malone, Professor George Challenger and Veronica were out scouring the jungle.

The night before there had been a particularity nasty storm. It had only stopped pouring rain around six in the morning and they were out there in the humid heat of the after-storm because Marguerite had insisted that the noises she had heard the night before had been the noises of an airplane. 

The entire morning she had been trying to convince them all before John had grown sick of hearing her voice and had insisted to Challenger that they go out and show Marguerite what she heard wasn't an airplane just to shut her up.

Lord John Roxton pulled of his hat and ran a hand through his sweaty hair, "listen Marguerite there's nothing out here!" 

Just as John shouted Professor George Challenger could have sworn he heard the sound of a baby's crying.

"Ssh!" Challenger hissed he held up a hand and pointed to somewhere in front of them, "you hear that?" He asked, John shook his head but the rest nodded.

"Do you think it could be-" Ned Malone began.

Challenger shrugged, "we will just have to wait and see, but be ready for anything," he motioned for Veronica and John to go ahead, Marguerite followed behind them, "up there, that's where the noise is coming from."

The three of them crept into the clearing and sure enough there was the airplane- or what had been an airplane, all that was left was the cabin, the rest of the airplane was grotesquely twisted metal. 

"Ha!" Marguerite yelled, Ned and Challenger rushed into the clearing bearing their weapons. Marguerite waved her hand at the wreckage, "what did I tell you George, an airplane." 

Veronica had ventured into the cabin, "there all dead!" She cried out, sticking her head out of the gaping hole that had served as a door.

"But I could have sworn..." Challenger murmured to himself, suddenly the sharp cries could be heard again, ringing out clearly in the nearly silent jungle. He pointed at the airplane, "there!" He shouted. 

Marguerite charged into the cabin, it held four seats and was piled with luggage and rubble, two people- who Marguerite assumed were the parents were slumped over and as she stepped closer she saw they were both dead. The loud crying could still be heard and Marguerite fell to her knee's pulling away a blanket and brushed twisted metal away, revealing a baby. 

He was lying in a pair of slightly tattered periwinkle blue pajama's. He appeared to be probably around a year old. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut but as Marguerite's hands brushed across his body the baby's eyes opened to reveal dark blue orbs, which were the color of the sea in a violent storm. His hair was plentiful on his head and fell in soft curls that were like silk to the touch.

The baby's face was scrapped but other than that he appeared to be unharmed, Marguerite picked up the squirming baby in her arms and walked to the door of the cabin. 

"Shh, sweet thing it's all going to be all right now," she cooed into the baby's ear, rubbing her rose against the baby's hair she breathed in the sweet scent of him, it was a mix of baby powder and lilacs. She grinned, "it's a baby," she said loudly and Veronica and Ned rushed forward.

"Is it hurt?" Veronica asked, Marguerite shook her head.

"Careful now Marguerite," Challenger cautioned, "don't move to fast, you don't want to drop and injure it."

A look of hurt crossed Marguerite's features and her eye's shot daggers at Challenger, then in a flash it was gone and she looked down at the baby, "give me some credit," she murmured, then looked up to Veronica holding the baby out to show her. "He appears to be a little scraped and bruised, but other than that I think he's fine, other than frightened. He must have been through a lot." 

At the sight of the baby Veronica's face broke into a wide grin and she turned to Ned, "look," she said and the three of them bent over the baby cooing and laughing quietly.

"Does anyone else see this as a problem?" John asked shouldering his weapon. 

~*

Marguerite combed through the airplane looking for anything that held baby supplies as Veronica struggled with the baby.

"You have to support his head and his back," Ned explained. 

Marguerite cried out as if she had found a great treasure and she pulled a large leather bag and hefted it out of the cabin. 

"Here's his stuff," Marguerite grunted, dropping his bag in front of Veronica, she held out her arms and Veronica handed her the baby. 

"Marguerite," Challenger began, "we cannot keep this baby, we have enough troubles caring for ourselves let alone a helpless infant."

Marguerite's eyes were defiant, "and you'd sooner what? Leave him here all alone for the raptors or the cannibals?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"Marguerites right," Ned said, he paused then went on, "I never thought I'd say that in a million years but isn't that the reason we should take the baby? Because it is a helpless child? We can't just leave him the Plateau is a dangerous place."

Veronica was going through the large leather bag, "there is everything he needs in here; diapers, clothes baby formula and powder."

Realizing that he was out numbered Challenger only shook his head.

Marguerite grinned and turned to John, "isn't he beautiful?" 

John looked down at the baby, then back up at Marguerite. 

"Boo boo baa baa, doo daa buuhhhhhhh," the baby cooed he reached out his hands to John, "Da da, poo pa di do nuuuh," the baby gurgled and he drooled slightly. He began to squirm and reached out his fists clenched and unclenching. 

"What, what does he want?" John asked alarmed.

"I think he wants to see you," Marguerite explained.

"What? He wants to do what?" John asked flustered. 

"He wants for you to hold him," Marguerite explained somewhat exasperated, "here," she handed him to John. "You have to support his back," she placed John's right hand on the middle of the baby's back and John's other hand under the baby's bottom, "and his bottom, like that."

John patted the baby's back awkwardly.

The baby stared up into John's face and smiled widely showing of a few tiny teeth, "mor mo ka bo buuhhhh," he reached up and pulled John's hat off and stuck it in his mouth and began to chew on it.

"Hey!" John yelled.

"Calm down Roxton, he's just a baby," Marguerite chided.

"Marguerite, dare I might ask how you know so much about babies?" Challenger queried. 

For a split second Marguerite's face clouded over but it was brief and a moment later she was smiling down at the baby again, she ran a hand over his soft curls. "Hi sweetheart," she cooed, then she looked up to Challenger, "I took care of the younger kids in the orphanage," she explained quickly. Ned shouldered the large brown bag and John handed over the baby. 

~* 

To be continued most definitely...

* * *


	2. Default Chapter

Three Explorers and a Baby. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None belong to me, except Aaron.

AN: Wow, thanks to all of you who reviewed…the title was actually supposed to be three explorers and a baby but it must have chopped it off oh well. Here we go! Oh and this story has a little something to do with Marguerite's past, or at least the way I think it could be…

please read and review. 

Sorry if I spelt Marguerite's last name incorrectly. 

~*

By the time they reached the tree house the baby was sobbing and rubbing clenched fists into his eyes.

"Doesn't that baby ever shut up?" John demanded.

Marguerite glared at him, switching the baby to the other hip, "babies don't just _shut up_ John, they usually cry for a reason, there usually trying to tell you something," Marguerite lifted the baby up and sniffed, grimacing, "and this boy needs a change." She marched over to the table and pushed the contents all to one side, she put the baby down.

"No!" John exclaimed, "no way are you changing that baby where we eat."

"Fine," Marguerite said exasperated, she settled the baby down on the floor. "Is this all right Roxton? Or too close to where you may be walking?" She asked sarcastically.

"You're funny," John retorted.

Marguerite reached into the bag and pulled out a diaper and a glass bottle of baby powder, "could someone maybe help me please?" She asked. 

"What do I need to do?" John asked, abandoning his weapon on the table. 

"Hold this for a second," Marguerite said holding out a clean diaper. 

She undress the baby who was kicking and gurgling happily. He played with his toes as Marguerite unpinned his diaper and grabbed the clean one from John. She stationed the clean diaper under the soiled diaper, "boys sometimes have a tendency to spray," John stared down at the baby, "watch and learn Marguerite said, she whipped off the dirty diaper and closed the clean one quickly. She held out the dirty diaper, "take this."

John shook his head.

Marguerite's eyes flashed with danger, "John just _take_ the damn diaper!" She yelled and John obliged holding the diaper away from his face with his thumb and fore finger.

Marguerite sprinkled on the baby powder then closed the diaper, "oh that's a good baby, aren't you a sweetheart," she pinned the diaper closed. The baby sat up by himself and reached out latching onto a lock of Marguerite's hair he pulled on it sharply, she pried his hands away from her hair, "aren't you cute." She smiled at the baby, then looked over to John, "I'd like to know what you were like as a child, probably were a terror," she mumbled as she stuffed the baby powder back into the bag. 

John didn't reply but looked down when he realized he was still holding the diaper, "what do I do with this?"

Veronica grabbed the garbage, "here."

"Somebody is going to have to wash all the dirty diapers later," she elucidated. 

"Could we put it outside? It smells awful," John queried standing up wiping his hands on his blue button up shirt.

"Maybe it could help to keep the raptors and apemen away," Ned cracked. 

Veronica reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of navy blue pants, there was a short sleeved shirt with silver buttons up the front to match, "lets put him in this," she said grinning. She dropped onto his knee's and dressed the baby quickly. 

"Start a bottle of formula," Marguerite dictated, "do what it says on the bottle." 

The baby sat looking around, then he pushed himself up to his feet.

"Whoa!" Marguerite cried out as he teetered over to John.

"Ha! Ha!" The baby cried out, reaching his hands up. 

"What?" John asked, bending over until his face was level with the babies, "what do you want?"

"Ha, ha," the baby explained reaching out he snatched the hat right off of John's head and stuck the brim into his mouth. 

"Give that back," John said snatching back his hat right out of the babies mouth, the baby plopped onto his backside and began to wail. 

"John!" Ned shouted.

"What?" John asked.

"He wasn't doing any harm to it," Ned said taking John's hat right out of his hands, he handed it back to the baby who stopped crying immediately and chomped down on the brim contentedly. 

"Malone!" John yelled in protest.

"He's so cute," Ned said.

"Hey baby!" Veronica called, "sweetheart over here!" She was holding a bottle of his formula. The baby stood up, discarding John's hat and tottered over to where Veronica was standing, she handed him his formula and scooped him up into her arms, "hiyah cutie," she said kissing his hair. 

Challenger who had been sitting silently at the table the whole time spoke up, "I do not believe that sweetheart, baby or cutie are expectable names for a child," the others turned to listen to what he had to say, "a name needs to be strong, needs to have character, like George!" 

Marguerite began to laugh.

"How about John?" John asked.

"What about Ned?" Ned spoke up. 

"What about Aaron," Marguerite asked. 

Everyone was silent for a moment, "I think that's a fine name," Challenger said finally smiling widely. Marguerite looked over at the baby who was cooing and playing with Veronica's hair, she smiled remembering. 

~*

"Mama, mama, mama! Mama!" Aaron shouted banging a wooden spoon on the table, he turned his large blues eyes onto Marguerite. 

"Oh goodness no, I'm not your mother," Aaron tottered over to Marguerite and flung his arms around her legs. 

"Mamaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He yelled Marguerite reached down and picked him up.

"Baa baa baa baa baa," Aaron babbled grabbing and squeezing Marguerite's nose, "Marguite Mama!" He shouted with a wide grin on his face. He dropped his head down suddenly, right against Marguerites chest.

"Oomph!" Marguerite grunted and John attempted to hide a smirk, she shot him an icy glare, "oh _do_ laugh it up Roxton," she said tightly as Aaron nestled against her chest. 

She walked over to Veronica who was busily cleaning her daggers, Marguerite held open her arms, Aaron's legs were wrapped tightly around her waist and his tiny hands gripped her shoulders in an iron grip. 

"Oh dear Marguerite, I'd say the boys a little…attached," John cracked. Veronica snorted, Ned began to laugh over his note book and Challenger chuckled at the table.

Marguerite stormed over to where John was sitting cleaning out his gun and she grabbed the hat off his head and handed it over to Aaron.

"Ha, ha, ha," Aaron said waving the hat around above his head. 

Marguerite made her way back over to where she was preparing dinner, the fruit was cut up neatly and roots and baby formula were boiling on the stove. She was making a salad, supporting Aaron's back with one hand and tossing the salad with the others, mixing together the edible fruits and flowers that Veronica and Ned had gathered that afternoon. 

She plopped Aaron down in his makeshift highchair, which was the chair that had once belonged to Summerlee and they had placed three large books on the seat and had tied a slab of wood across the arms with strips of leather. Marguerite put down the plates and stood with her hands on her hips, quite proud of her creation.

"Dinner's ready!" She shouted. 

Everyone leisurely made their way to the table and sat down, surveying the feast before them, the salad actually looked appetizing and the roots had a smell to them that was not at all nauseating. 

"Well, well, look at that," Challenger observed digging into his salad, "Marguerite 'little miss homemaker'," he said forking some root into his mouth. 

Aaron was sucking on a bottle until Ned – who finished his meal quite rapidly was done and turned to face him. He grabbed a few fruits and mashed them into a paste on his plate. The bottle dropped out of Aaron's mouth and he held out his hands, "Na, Na!" He said opening his mouth as Ned spooned the mashed fruit into Aaron's mouth.

"How old is he do you figure?" Veronica asked as Ned fed Aaron more fruit.

"Well, since he's already weaned of his mothers milk…I'd say he's around thirteen or fourteen months," Challenger estimated looking at Aaron, "poor chap," he said taking a drink of water.

"Good thing we found him when we did, who knows who – or what could have found him," Veronica said .

"Na Na! Ma na, babab buuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh," Aaron said, blowing with his lips closed.

"Careful Malone!" John yelled but it was too late Aaron stuck his hands in Ned's plate that was resting on the highchair and smothered Ned's cheeks with the massed fruit. 

"Na Na fun!" Aaron yelled clapping his hands and giggling with glee. "Malo Malo!" Aaron chanted sucking the fruit from his finger tips. 

~*

"Marguerite," John inquired as Marguerite pulled her sopping clothes from the soapy bucket where she was doing the washing. 

"What?" She snapped squeezing the water out of a long beige skirt she flung it over the clothes line. 

"Aaron's crying," John explained.

Marguerite shrugged, "so do something about it."

"What?"

"Feed him, smell him to see if he needs his diaper changed, put him to bed, hold him, whatever John, it's really not all that difficult." Marguerite washed three of her corsets before John replied.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" 

Marguerite growled deeply in her throat, "figure it out Roxton."

John folded his arms, "you don't actually believe that we will be keeping the child do you Marguerite?" He reached out and fingered one of her lacy corsets, she smacked his hand away.

"Why not? Where else would he be going?" 

John shrugged again, "what if the mother comes looking for him?"

"Mother? She's dead."

John shook his head, "we don't know that for sure; there's no proof that that woman in the airplane was his mother Marguerite." 

"Even if she had survived the crash and somehow escaped do you honestly believe she'd make it out here long before the apemen or cannibals got hold of her?"

"You sound pretty convinced there Ms. Krux," John said his voice deep and even.

Marguerite dropped her blouse into the water and turned to face John, "if you are trying to imply something why don't you stop dancing around the bush and come out with it."

John shook his head, he was wearing his hat which was dotted with drool marks from Aaron, "I'm not trying to imply anything. I'm simply saying your pretty convinced the mother is dead when she very certainly may be very much alive."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to finish my laundry before sunset." 

John hesitated for a moment then turned, shouldering his weapon. 

Another AN: These are the names that Aaron speak, who they are:

****

Marguite: Marguerite

****

Na Na: Ned

****

Malo: Malone

****

John: John

****

Onica: Veronica

****

Challenger: Challenger

I did this because as we know sometimes kids have troubles pronouncing words or names, so this was just to make it more realistic. 

* * *


	3. Chapter three...John and a baby

Three Explorers and a Baby Ch. 3

Disclaimer: None belong to me besides Aaron.

AN: This is a John/Baby fic, I hope its at least somewhat amusing

Have fun!

~*

Marguerite wanted John to take care of the baby, he would. He would show her that he wasn't afraid of some…baby, a baby! That's probably what she thought, that he was intimidated by some child, one that had taken a annoying liking to his hat, he had the drool and teeth marks to prove it.

"Come on baby," he said picking Aaron up after his nap, Aaron began to cry so John bounced him up and down like he had seen Challenger do, and it calmed Aaron down slightly and he nestled against John's shoulder.

John felt something wet and warm, he looked down and pulled Aaron away with a start, the little guy had slobbered on him! He wiped at his wet shoulder and put Aaron down on Marguerite's bed.

Since Marguerite was the one that Aaron had taken the best liking to they had decided to put his 'crib' there, it wasn't anything special just something that Challenger had put together in about an hour, it rocked and was jammed full of blankets to keep Aaron comfortable. 

John made a face and waved his hand in front of his nose, "you stink do you know that?" Aaron didn't seem to mind about his foul odor, he was more interested in playing with his toes. John shook his head, "wait a minute you're a baby," John mumbled to himself.

"Na Na!" Aaron yelled, reaching out for John, John shook his head.

"Ned's out I'm afraid; I'm John," the others where out to visit the Zanga tribe and when Marguerite mentioned that someone would have to stay behind John had volunteered without having to be asked twice. 

"If I can handle raptors and T-Rex's I can surely handle a baby," John said, he remember how Marguerite had said that boys sometimes 'spray', so he placed the diaper under, but forgot to hold it and by the time he had struggled to get a diaper on Aaron, they both needed a bath and Marguerite's sheets needed to be changed.

John riffled through the bag but decided on just using Marguerite's shampoo and lavender soap, he grabbed it and a bunch of towels, grabbed Aaron a change of clothes for the both of them and his weapon.

~*

"Hold still!" John yelled as Aaron ran away splashing through the water onto the shore. He ran after Aaron, grabbing him John picked him up, John was wearing his pants and he held Aaron as he got into the water, struggling with Marguerite's shampoo.

Aaron was having fun splashing and laughing shrilly, "John smell! John smell!" He said splashing water around them.

"Hold still for just a moment," John grunted, the top of Marguerite's shampoo was stuck and he was quickly loosing his patience, "open you worthless piece of rubbish!" He yelled as he heard a crack, he looked down and he had broke the neck of the bottle right off the bottle, he looked left and right then stuck the broken bit into his mouth, "juss a minute Arwon, hang on, shtop moving!" John mumbled, he turned the bottle upside down and dumped the shampoo onto Aaron's head, shielding Aaron's eye's with one hand he scrubbed the shampoo into his curly black hair with the other. As he scrubbed the rest of Aaron's body with her bar of soap and the scent of Apples and lavender wafted up to his nostrils, and John wondered suddenly why he had never noticed Marguerite's scent before, sure he had smelt her hair while she wasn't looking but it didn't occur to him until just now what he hair smelt like. 

__

Apples and Lavender, very not_ Marguerite! _John though, he placed the bottle and cap on the shore then despite his best judgment he scrubbed his body with Marguerite's lavender soap as well.

He sniffed himself and hope that no one noticed, he would never live this one down if anyone was ever to find out.

John dressed Aaron then struggled into a shirt. He caught Aaron right before he teetered into the water.

When they made it back to the tree house John was exhausted and it seemed that Aaron was as well.

John fixed a slightly thick formula then put Aaron down to sleep.

He had taken one step before Aaron began to cry, John turned around, he bent down and sniffed, nope, he still smelled like Apples and lavender, John shrugged then turned around Aaron screamed and John turned around.

"What? He demanded, "_what_ do you want from me?"

Aaron held out his chubby little arms, "John," he cried pitifully, he opened his mouth again but John came to the rescue swooping down he picked Aaron up and carried him to Marguerite's bed.

"Ssh," he said softly laying down, he lay Aaron beside him who turned around and snuggled right up against John, in a few moments he was sleeping, John moved his legs to make his escape, Aaron's eyes flew open and so did his mouth. John rolled his eyes and made a big deal of grumbling and groaning before settling down.

He had placed Marguerite's soap and shampoo right where he had found it, he had balanced the broken part on top of the bottle and prayed that Marguerite didn't notice…

~*

When the others came back they searched the silent house only to come and find John and Aaron sleeping when Veronica ushered them over, Challenger wished he could take a picture, Ned wanted a copy of that picture and Veronica creeped over to Marguerite's bed and picked Aaron up in her arms, he stirred slightly.

"Close your eyes," she directed as she lay him down in his crib.

Marguerite was actually smiling as she made her way over to her dressed, all she had to do to make this a perfect day would be to have a quick bath and curl up with good book…oh John's bed of course. She picked up her soap, staring at it for a moment.

Wait a minute…it had been a brand-new bar, she shook her head, she must have been mistaken, she picked up her last bottle of her favorite shampoo.

There was a loud crash and the happy smile faded from Marguerite's face.

"JOHN!" She screamed.

The end

* * *


	4. Chapter four...

Three Explorers and a Baby Ch. 4

Disclaimer: None belong to me besides Aaron.

AN: Sorry these last parts have taken so long…

Days ago John had said numerous times to Marguerite that he was sorry, but she would have none of it. Sure that has been her last bottle, sure she couldn't get another on the plateau, but was the grudge really nessisary? John remembered their confrontation.

Marguerite had blamed the entire incident on him, forgetting the fact that John had _spent_ the entire afternoon baby-sitting Aaron, _giving_ Marguerite a day off for a change. But what was the thanks he got? Marguerite blaming him when Aaron began to cry, even though _she _ had been the one shouting.

Instead of going to Ned or Veronica, Aaron teetered over to John.

"John," Aaron grunted holding out his hands. Marguerite shot another disgusted look at John just for good measure as John stooped over to pick the baby up.

"Woman," John said loudly, making sure Marguerite could hear him, "absolutely mad."

"John!" Marguerite hollered.

"What?" John hollered right back.

"Don't teach him things likes that!" Marguerite scolded, John shook his head.

"I'm only telling the truth, all the boy needs to do is _look_ at you to see I'm right!" Aaron giggled gleefully and clapped his chubby hands. "Women," he mused, "what do they want?" He paused, bouncing Aaron gently up and down. "I'll be—" He begun.

"John! Marguerite!" Challenger shouted, pressing a hand to his throbbing temple. "Give it a rest, honestly. You two are just about as bad as a married couple." He shook his head, and shot them east a glare, "keep your voices down! Some of us around here are trying to do some work!"

Marguerite snorted, "married? Honestly."

"Not if you paid me," John replied icily.

"Well good thing _that's_ settled," Challenger replied.


	5. Chapter five...Veronica and a baby...

Chapter five!! On a roll!

Disclaimer: Now all I own is the Aaron and well…his mother as you'll see!! GASP!!

Rating: G. All though Veronica gets hurt. Just to warn you, but there is nothing at all gory.

"Listen Marguerite, this is getting a little ridiculous!" John said calmly, trying his best to keep his cool. "I said I was sorry about the shampoo."

Marguerite glared at John, "now how am I supposed to wash my hair?" She demanded. Aaron sat on the floor with John's hat staring up at the both of them.

"You'll just have to use your soap. We've all had to make due Marguerite, it's not just you stuck out here on this plateau." John replied with a sharp edge to his voice.

"My soap?" Marguerite demanded. "Are you mad? I'd use the bar up in one wash."

The two of them had been fighting for two days straight now, and neither one was willing to relent. And certainly neither was willing to apologize. There was a sharp outcry and then a distinct sound all the inhabitants of the tree house had grown accustomed to in the past few weeks: Aaron's crying. 

"Look at that, you made the baby cry," Marguerite snapped, even though she knew she was just as much to blame as John.

"_I've_ made the baby cry? I'm not the one yelling here Ms. Krux, so I believe you are mistaken." John picked up his gun from the table and stormed from the room.

"John, John!" Aaron cried, reaching out for John's retreating back. Marguerite picked Aaron up and patted her hand softly on his back.

"That's just great," Marguerite said softly, she put Aaron down and retreated to the side of the tree house where her bed was. Aaron gave a sharp scream and Veronica walked over to him.

"Hey," she said planting a kiss on his head and Aaron burst into tears. "Need your diaper changed?" She asked, but there was no smell coming from Aaron. He was quite for a moment but as soon as Veronica went to put him down, he screamed again. "You hungry?" She asked, remembering that Aaron had just eaten. "Well…what is it?" it suddenly clicked and she scooped him up into her arms, "I know, too must hostility." She smiled. "What do you want to do?" She picked up John's hat but Aaron just buried his face into her shoulder.

"Wa!" Aaron wailed. "wa, wa with Onika." 

"Wa?" Veronica repeated baffled, "do you want to go for a walk?"

"Wa, wa with Onika," Aaron repeated.

Veronica smiled, she was happy that Aaron has chosen her. She was so busy most of the day on lookout, or gathering food that she barely got any time with Aaron; and it seemed that when she was around Aaron was always off with Marguerite or John, or napping or being fed. So she was happy to take this opportunity.

"I'll be back," she called over to Marguerite, "and _try_ not to kill each other, please?" She asked referring to John. She carried Aaron into the elevator and he squealed all the way down. Since the five of them had ransacked the tree house for any breakables or small objects Aaron's only entertainment was John's hat and the elevator. Veronica was sure he could ride up and down on it all day and be happy.

"Want to come get some food with me?" She asked and Aaron squealed again, kicking out his legs excitedly. "Down." He said stoutly and Veronica placed him down on his feet. "Come on Aaron." She said waiting as Aaron paused to try and catch a vibrantly coloured bug that had landed on a red flower.

He took her hand, "Onika." He said happily.

After walking for a while they came to a place where there was flowers and fruits that had yet to be picked. Veronica pointed to a place on the ground on a patch of glistening green grass. "Stay there." She commanded and Aaron plopped down onto his backside.

Half hour later Veronica had a pile of flowers gathered into her arms, "come on Aaron," she called out as she ventured a little deeper into the jungle.

"Me a Tar, Tar," Aaron said he grabbed her hand, "Onika." But Veronica paid no heed as she leaned over to grab a sprig of mint tasting buds. "Onika," Aaron said again prodding her in the shoulder. "Onika!" He shouted into her ear. "Ra! Ra! Ra!" He screeched, he reached down and tugged at the knife Veronica kept tucked in her boot.

"Aaron! No touch!" Veronica scolded, a term that was much used in the tree house these days. Since all the knives, weapons and small objects had been moved to the highest shelves Aaron had been slowly growing accustomed to life in the cramped tree house. He was intelligent and learning bits and pieces of words quickly.

"Onika! Ra! Ra!" Aaron yanked on her hair and Veronica finally looked up at him, Aaron pointed to the tree line a few meters away, where a raptor had finally noticed the two of them.

"Go!" Veronica screamed, fear clenched tightly at her chest making it hard to breath. "Go home now!"

"Onika!" Aaron wailed.

"Do as I say! Go home _now_!" 

Aaron burst into tears and turned; he sprinted down the rough pathway towards the tree house. Veronica shouted and screamed waving her knife in the raptors face to keep all his attention on her.

There was a crash and suddenly three raptors sprung out of the jungle around her and Veronica screamed.

~*


	6. Chapter six...cont. of Veronica and a ba...

Ch. 6

Rating: G, all though Veronica gets hurt, nothing at all gory though.

John was chopping wood outside and the hot sun beat down on his bare back; he paused and braced his hands onto his knee's. Suddenly he heard a loud scream, then the frantic shrieks of a child—Aaron running towards the tree house.

"Malone! Challenger!" John yelled, they came instantly to the balcony just as Aaron screamed up to the electric fence. "Stay there," John commanded Aaron who dropped onto his backside sobbing. John exited the yard and scooped Aaron up into arms.

"Onika!" Aaron wailed, "ra! Ra!" John gave Aaron a confused look.

"Where's Veronica?" Malone shouted.

"Ra! Ra! Ra!" Aaron cried out, he began to growl deep in his throat and held his hands up like claws.

"T-Rex?" Malone offered.

There was a loud squeal from the jungle and Veronica's scream ran out through the trees.

"Raptors!" Challenger cried out.

"Go without me I'll be right there," John shifted Aaron in his arms, "hurry she could be injured! Go!"

John burst into the elevator and this time as it went up Aaron didn't make a sound. John strode into the tree house. "Marguerite!" He yelled and Marguerite looked up from where she was mending a tear in her skirt.

"What happened? I heard screams," when Marguerite saw Aaron she leapt to her feet, "is Veronica all right?"

"I don't know. They were out gathering food and a group of raptors surprised them." John replied he placed Aaron in her lap, Aaron crawled off her lap and over to the balcony.

"Onika," Aaron whimpered, he began to cry again.

"The raptors are getting more and more gutsy everyday," John pointed at Aaron, "keep a hold on him." He turned and grabbed his gun, slinging it over his shoulder, he made his way back to the elevator.

Marguerite picked up a squirming screeching Aaron.

"John find Onika?" Aaron asked looking up at Marguerite.

"Yes John will find Veronica," Marguerite replied smoothing Aaron's hair down.

"Onika, Marguite John find Onika," Aaron burst into tears and buried his face into Marguerite's shoulder.

"Ssh," she comforted, then she looked up, "John!" Marguerite screamed. She pointed to the tree line; Ned and Challenger were running and Ned was carrying a wounded Veronica three raptors in tow.

Marguerite turned and ran into the bedroom, she put Aaron down on her bed and grabbed John's hat. "You be a good boy and stay here." She grabbed her gun and ran to the balcony. She took aim and fired; one raptor reared back as her bullet hit him in the shoulder. John took his cue and began firing as well. He killed the raptor Marguerite hit with his third shot. John helped Malone Challenger and Veronica inside the gate then ran to the power box, he flicked on the power.

When they all got inside Ned collapsed onto Challenger's bed, laying Veronica down beside him. She had a few deep wounds; two on her legs and one more on her left shoulder. She was still conscious but fading slightly.

"…Aaron…" she managed to gasp. "…where's Aaron…is he okay?"

Marguerite picked up Aaron, trying to ignore the burning in her eyes. "He's right here."

"Onika," Aaron mumbled happily as Marguerite placed him down on the bed beside Veronica. Challenger and John were busy getting the first aid kit. Aaron crawled up beside Veronica, he curled beside Veronica's uninjured shoulder and cupped her face with his small pudgy hand, "Onika," he whispered as they both slipped into sleep.

~*


	7. Ch. 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Except for Aaron

Rating: G, it's going to stay that way

A/N: Enjoy

Veronica's eyes fluttered open and she groaned, she shifted slightly and cried out as she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. She blinked, trying to gather her bearings, she swallowed and found that her throat was parched.

"Ugh," she grunted, "Marguerite?" She called out softly, "Ned?"

Marguerite stepped into the room, "you're awake," she smiled, "that's good."

"Could I have some water?" Veronica asked.

Marguerite smiled again, "sure."

Veronica made a slight face, Marguerite was being nice…and helpful. She was actually willing these days to put in her share of the work load, without having to be asked twice. 

Veronica figured it must be Aaron and that that child was a God send. The time that he had been here he had lifted everyone's spirit and for that Veronica was glad. The only thing that was really bothering her was Aaron's Mother.

As much as Veronica wanted to deny it, she really didn't think his Mother was dead, she could feel in her bones, like the way she could sometimes feel a big storm coming on. It was just that Veronica didn't know when Aaron's mother would come claim him. If she ever would at all, and Veronica was worried because she knew in her heart no matter how bad the five of them wanted to keep Aaron, there was no way that they could; there was no way they could keep Aaron from his real Mother. Veronica just wasn't sure how Aaron's mother had managed to stay alive and where and what she was going to do when she got her son back. Maybe she would find a way off the plateau. Veronica hoped she did because the plateau was no place for a young Mother and her son.

"Here you go," Marguerite said loudly, jolting Veronica out of her thoughts. Veronica started and Marguerite gave her an odd look. "Are you okay? Sorry to scare you."

Veronica took the water graciously. "It's okay, I was just thinking." Veronica smiled lightly. The least of all person she wanted to tell her thoughts to was Marguerite because she knew how badly Marguerite would take it. So instead she forced a smile onto her lips. "Have you and John made up yet?"

Marguerite bit her lip. "I don't know," she sighed, "that man is impossible."

Veronica would have chuckled but she found it hurt to much. She was just thankful to be alive and that the wounds weren't that deep. "You know Marguerite, sometimes you can be pretty difficult yourself. I hate to break it to you."

Marguerite smiled then began to play with the hem of her shirt.

"You probably should just talk to him," Veronica said, "it won't hurt that bad, trust me."

Marguerite shot Veronica a look, "believe it or not, I've never really been one for confrontation…of…" Marguerite didn't finish her sentence but Veronica knew what she was talking about.

__

The romantic sort, even if Marguerite didn't want to admit it, it was pretty obvious to whoever wasn't blind that there was something there between John and Marguerite. All they had to do was find it, and get over their stubbornness in the process.

Veronica swallowed the water, "where's Aaron?"

Marguerite shrugged. "With Ned I think," with that she stood up and made her way out of the room, thinking on Veronica's words she turned and looked one more time at her friend before walking onto the balcony.


	8. Silent Eyes

****

Disclaimer: NONE ARE MINE!!! Except Aaron (Eric) and his mother. Everyone else belongs to their respective owners. This is for entertainment only! No infringement intended and no money is being made from this fic!! 

Silent Eyes

The jungle was hot, and as unforgiving as always. She kept close to the tree's and careful to keep off the well used trails. The inhabitants of the tree house were suspicious. And she wasn't ready to reveal herself yet; not when she was so close…so close to what she most cherished…whom she most loved.

She had gone back for Eric, but he was gone…just like that gone. But she had been smart. Smart to keep an eye out for the explorers, the ones who lived in the tree house.

She heard him cry sometimes, and it pained her heart; she also knew they called him Aaron. She wanted so much to hold him again…just to hold him one last time.

***

Veronica carefully pulled back her bandages. She was feeling better, but Challenger still insisted she stay in bed. No matter how loud Veronica's protests. Aaron was just as happy as ever…more so now that he knew that his beloved Onika was all right.

But Veronica felt something…in the air. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew it was _something_. An electricity. She could feel it more strongly when she went to the balcony (the few times Challenger was away hunting.) And it was in the air.

The hairs on Veronica's neck rose as if someone was watching her. That was foolish of course, but it still felt like that.

She felt most sorry for Marguerite. Veronica knew that she was closest to Aaron. She also knew that whatever was hanging in the air _happened_ it would tear their cozy tree house apart. And to Veronica that thought was terrifying.

It seemed that with the arrival of Aaron, events finally seemed to calm down. Everyone bickered less; it was as if having a small child in their lives suddenly made them aware of all the priorities. The most important; and Veronica didn't want to see that shattered.

Veronica shook her shoulders, trying to push the feel of unease to the back of her mind.

"Cold Veronica?" Challenger wondered.

Veronica shook her head, "no I'm boiling. How hot is it in here? Three hundred and sixty degrees?"

Challenger laughed, "more like almost a hundred; but it feels pretty close doesn't it?"

"Well…if only I could take a bath, change my clothes," _take a good thorough look in the jungle around the treehouse_, she added inside her head. "I might feel better." Veronica saw Challenger open his mouth to protest. "I'm _fine_," Veronica snapped. She pushed herself up and out of bed. "I'm not going to die!" She exclaimed.

Challenger shook his head, "you were close for a while there Veronica. It's better just to make sure."

"How am I supposed to get back my strength if all I do is sit around in bed all day?" Veronica wondered.

The door to the elevator whizzed open, and Aaron ran in.

"Onika!" He cried out jovially when he saw her. He flung himself about her legs and Veronica tried not to cringe as she pulled Aaron into her arms. She buried her face in his mess of tangled curls and kissed the crown of his head.

"Onika better now," Aaron said patting her face.

Veronica smiled in Challenger's direction, "yes, Onika is _much_ better now."

****

A.N. Sorry this was so short! Just wanted it updated all ready!!!


	9. Revelations

****

Disclaimer: NONE ARE MINE!!! Except Aaron (Eric) and his mother. Everyone else belongs to their respective owners. This is for entertainment only! No infringement intended and no money is being made from this fic!! 

Revelations.

"Dada!" Aaron yelled happily. "Dada! Dada! Dada!" he was sitting in the living room of the tree house, flinging John's hat around, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"If I find out who taught him that word," John grumbled angrily shooting a pointed look at Marguerite.

"Well it wasn't _me_!" She exclaimed.

"I didn't know he'd keep repeating it," Ned moaned.

"He is a child Ned," Challenger pointed out, he had his ear plugged so he shouted the words. "Children have a tendency to do that."

"Well can't they teach him a new word?" John complained.

"He's bored," Veronica said, "wouldn't you be cooped up in this tree house all day?" She wondered, she was standing at the doorway with her arms folded. Her wounds were healed, and the good news was they hadn't scarred too badly. Suddenly Veronica realized what she had just asked. "Nevermind, don't answer that."

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Aaron cried out gleefully.

"Marguerite my dear," John grunted, "I think that's your cue."

"Couldn't we give him some paints?" Ned wondered.

"Right…then you could clean up the mess," Marguerite shot back as she stuck her head into the living room. She didn't see Aaron.

"Aaron?" She called out. "Where are you?"

"Mama!" Aaron shouted again.

"It's all right dear, Mother's here," Marguerite said following Aaron's voice. She finally found him on the balcony. "What did Marguerite tell you? I'm not your mother." Marguerite smiled happily.

"Marguite!" Aaron shouted, he still was holding John's hat, all though…it really wasn't Roxton's anymore. "Mama!" He yelled.

Marguerite furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about Aaron?"

Aaron pointed happily. "Mama!"

Marguerite walked slowly over to where Aaron was standing. She followed Aaron's gaze and her heart caught in her chest. There by the front gate was a body, slumped over; they didn't appear to be moving.

"John!" Marguerite screamed, she reached down and picked Aaron up clinging to him as Aaron happily bounced John's hat off her head.

"What?" John asked, appeared seconds later.

"Someone's down there," Marguerite replied, "and I think its Aaron's mother."


	10. Suspicions

****

Disclaimer: NONE ARE MINE!!! Except Aaron (Eric) and his mother. Everyone else belongs to their respective owners. This is for entertainment only! No infringement intended and no money is being made from this fic!! 

Suspicions.

"Aaron's mother?" Ned demanded, "but I thought you said she was dead."

"There was no way to identify the body since we had no idea what she looked like," Challenger replied walking over to Marguerite's bed where the woman was slumped. Still unconscious.

When John had went to her, she was out cold, but there didn't seem to appear to be any wounds that John could see.

"She's very dehydrated, and exhausted," Challenger explained. "It's a wonder she isn't dead." A sad smile touched his lips, "she must have known Aaron was alive."

"But how could this be?" Marguerite demanded, "what kind of mother…she's been alive all this time and she didn't come to claim him?" Marguerite, Ned and Veronica were standing at the entrance to the bedroom, where John and Challenger were caring for Aaron's mother.

"She probably was afraid," Veronica cut in, "she didn't know who we were." Her voice was soft; Marguerite looked at her oddly.

"Did you know?" She spat.

Veronica flinched. "I had a feeling…" she said softly; just so that Marguerite didn't catch it.

Marguerite was still holding Aaron, she shushed him when he fussed. He seemed to want something but Marguerite wasn't sure what.

"She's coming too," Challenger said throwing a look over his shoulder.

"…Eric…" the woman murmured.

"Don't speak," Challenger said kindly, "you've been through quite an ordeal. John would you get her some water?"

"Please…" the woman begged, "where's Eric?"

"Who's Eric?" Ned wondered, then his eyes fell on Aaron.

"Mama!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Eric?" The woman choked out.

"Marguerite," John said, "bring Aaron—Eric over here."

Marguerite took a step back.

"Why…why are you calling him Aaron?" The woman wondered, "his name is Eric…"

"Ssh," Challenger chastised her.

"Marguerite," John repeated.

All Marguerite could do was stare at the woman who lay on her bed; she saw the woman's resemblance to Aaron in every way. Her dark black hair, her light fair skin. But for some reason Marguerite couldn't convince her heart that this woman was Aaron's mother. Her heart was positive this woman was a fraud.

John caught Marguerite's arm, jolting her out of her thoughts. Veronica carefully took Aaron from Marguerite's arms. John stared at her evenly for a moment before leading her out of the room.


	11. Choices

****

Disclaimer: NONE ARE MINE!!! Except Aaron (Eric) and his mother. Everyone else belongs to their respective owners. This is for entertainment only! No infringement intended and no money is being made from this fic!! 

Choices.

"What is the matter with you?" John demanded.

Marguerite stood silent, as she had the first time he had asked.

"Marguerite—" John began again.

"How do we know?" She blurted out, interrupting him. "How do we know this woman is Aaron's Mother?"

"Eric's mother," John correctly.

"Whatever," Marguerite spat. "But…how can we be sure? We don't know what she looks like, she—she could be anyone for all we know!" Marguerite had managed to keep her emotions under check until now; she burst into tears. John touched her arm and she looked up to meet his eyes.

"You know this woman is Aaron's—Eric's mother. Just as much as we'd all like to deny it." John didn't look away from her once, he reached out and brushed his finger against Marguerite's cheek.

Marguerite's lip trembled and she wiped her tears away roughly with the back of her hand. "Maybe your right, hell I _know_ your right." She looked out the window then back to John's face. "But just because she's his mother…" She paused trying to pull herself together. "What kind of woman would leave her son all alone?"

John sighed, "you heard Veronica."

"But she has no right!" Marguerite nearly screaming stomping her foot; fat tears rolled down her cheeks but this time she didn't bother to wipe them away.

John seized Marguerite by the shoulders, he was so livid he could have shook her. But not so much at her, but at this woman. This woman who claimed to be Aaron's—Eric's mother. This woman who threatened to break their 'happy family' apart. John wanted to shake Marguerite. "What right do we have?" He wondered. "What right do we have to keep a child from it's mother?"

"But—" Marguerite began.

"I know you love Aaron Marguerite," John said tightening his grip on Marguerite's shoulder. "Believe me I know. We all love him, even I love him."

"Well then…why?" Marguerite demanded. She opened her mouth again, but instead a sob escaped her throat. "I love him," she whispered, "I love him like my brother…"she whispered.

John's mouth dropped open, "what happened Marguerite, what happened to your brother?"

"It was a long time ago," Marguerite replied, avoiding John's question. "He died when I was almost eleven."

"His name was Aaron wasn't it?" John demanded.

"Yes," Marguerite replied, "it was." She smiled softly, "he was such a good boy…just like Aaron—Eric." Suddenly her face hardened, "but then he got sick…and he died. He died and I couldn't do anything. I begged Mother, I begged _God_ but I couldn't do anything—"

"You can do something now Marguerite, you can do something now." John said enclosing Marguerite in a tight hug.

"No," She replied, fighting only for a moment before collapsing into John's arms.

"We have no right Marguerite, to keep a mother from her child." He whispered into her hair.

"I know John…" Marguerite replied finally, "I know."


	12. Break my heart

Break my heart.

A.N.: This is finally going to be completed! It's kind of depressing though…and it didn't start out that way. Hope it isn't to cheesy and that they're all [mostly] in character. anyway, read on and R & R as well.

Disclaimer: None are mine! Except for Aaron/Eric and Wendy his mother, everyone else belongs to their respective owners and this fanfic is purely for entertainment only.

Marguerite stood staring into the bedroom where Aaron's mother was resting. She was propped up against pillows and her face was ashen—a sharp contrast to her raven black hair. She was cradling Aaron gently in her lap and Aaron was staring up into his mothers face, in that intent, inquisitive way he always did.

Veronica, Ned and Challenger were all standing around her, Challenger was feeling her forehead for a temperature, Veronica was wringing off a cool wet cloth and Ned was trying to talk her into eating some soup.

"What if she isn't Aaron's mother? What if she's lying?" Marguerite leaned against the door frame, she knew how stupid she sounded, but she could help it.

John looked over at Marguerite, she was wearing the same clothes as the day before and her hair was pulled into a loose tangled bun. "She's not taking him away from you Marguerite, she's taking him home."

Marguerite burst into tears; everyone started and looked over at her, Aaron turned to look at her, his hand tightly clutching a handful of his mother's shirt sleeve.

"Ex—Excuse me," Marguerite murmured. John followed her into the kitchen, where he saw her frantically chopping a root. He made a slight face, worried she might chop one of fingers off.

"Can't I say anything right?" John demanded.

"It's all right," Marguerite whispered, "I don't know what's come over me. I know you're right, I _know_ you are. It's just, so hard to let go." She slowly turned around, and when realized she was still holding the knife she put it down. She saw a bottle they had forgotten to give Aaron. She picked it up and sniffed it suspiciously. Thankfully it was still good, she padded into the bedroom. "Aaron," she said, not sure if he had heard her.

But Aaron looked up and slowly got off the bed. "Marguite," he said teetering over to her. He held up his hands, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Why does she keep calling him Aaron? His name is Eric," a faint voice whispered.

"Baa, baa, baa," Aaron declared happily as Marguerite handed him his bottle, he buried his face into her shoulder.

"When we found him, we didn't know what his name was," Challenger explained. "We didn't know how long we'd be keeping him, so we decided to give him a name." He smiled, "we didn't know…we didn't know if anyone was alive."

"Oh," the young woman replied, "I named him after my husband you know," she whispered, "looks just like him."

Veronica smiled softly, "you really need to rest now."

"Who is that?" The young woman wondered.

"Marguerite," Ned said, giving up on the soup. He put it down on the bedside table.

"Marguerite?" The woman repeated, Marguerite saw her looking her way, "might I be able to speak with you for a while?"

"You need—"

"Then I will get my rest," the woman smiled, beckoning Marguerite to come in. Marguerite looked stricken.

"Do it," Challenger said as he walked past her, "it might do you some good."

Veronica reached over and took Aaron.

Marguerite inched her way into the bedroom and perched on the chair that Challenger had been occupying. She clasped her hands together uncomfortably.

"So you're Marguerite, I'm Wendy. I bet you've been wondering." Aaron's mother smiled, "I was so worried for him—Eric, thank you so much for caring for him."

"It was no trouble," Marguerite answered stiffly.

Wendy's face clouded over, and she looked Marguerite straight in the face. "I know what you must think of me," she began softly. "I never meant for it to happen."

"Why?" Marguerite blurted out, "why did you leave him?"

Wendy's deep brown eyes were sad, "honestly? I hoped people like you would find him. But then I realized my mistake; it all seems so foolish now. But I followed you back here, to the treehouse."

"Anything could have happened to him," Marguerite pointed out as kindly as she could. "There's raptors around here; and cannibals, and ape men."

"But nothing did happen to him, he's safe and for that I am thankful."

"How will you care for him?" She wondered, then thought better of her words. "Oh—I'm sorry, that was wrong of me to say…"

Wendy shook Marguerite's apology away. "You're right. Somehow I hope to get home."

Marguerite decided not to mention the fact that she and the others had been trying to find a way off the plateau for months with no hope. "You really should get some rest." Marguerite said finally.

"I will," Wendy yawned, "you take good care of Eric."

"I will," Marguerite stood up and it was all she could do to not bolt out of the room at full speed. When she reached the kitchen she let out a big breath and planted her hands on the counter. "She's asleep, finally."

"It's only best," Challenger said, "I'm worried about her." 

"That's good," Ned replied

John took Aaron from Veronica's arms, then wrinkled his nose, "I think someone needs a change," she held a hand over her nose.

"He's filthy," Veronica interjected, "how long has he been wearing those pajamas?"

"A couple of days anyway," Ned said, taking a sip of Aaron's bottle, he wasn't paying attention to where he was looking and grabbed it instead of his tea cup. He sputtered and spat the formula into his tea cup. "That stuff is disgusting? How can that little guy stand it?"

Everyone tried to hide their smirks, glad to have a reason to smile; they hadn't been doing much of it for the past three days.

"I think Aaron needs a bath," Marguerite declared, patting Ned's shoulder.

Ned nodded, "I think that's a good idea. Might as well have him looking his best."

"I'll stay here with Wendy," Challenger said smiling, "just in case she needs something. I'm pretty sure you three can handle him."

John shot Challenger a look. "You're kidding right?"

"Aaah!" Aaron cried out happily as Ned gathered together Aaron's baby bath.

"Has anyone else around here attempted to give him a bath?" John wondered, "save Marguerite of course." He shook his head and shouldered his gun, "forget about raptors.

Marguerite and Veronica were arguing about clothes and Ned shook his head and grabbed a towel.


	13. Second chances

Break my heart.

A.N.: This is finally going to be completed! It's kind of depressing though…and it didn't start out that way. Hope it isn't to cheesy and that they're all [mostly] in character. anyway, read on and R & R as well.

Disclaimer: None are mine! Except for Aaron/Eric and Wendy his mother, everyone else belongs to their respective owners and this fanfic is purely for entertainment only.

"Come back here Aaron!" John yelled chasing after the stark naked toddler. Aaron squealed with glee and sprinted down the beach.

"Catch him!" Marguerite shouted, John shot her a look.

"What do you think I'm _doing_?" He demanded as he set off after Aaron.

Veronica burst out laughing as she watched John tear across the sand, in hot pursuit of Aaron. She could see his patience waning, while to Aaron the whole thing was just a big game. He would slow down just long enough for John to get close, before he would turn sharply and sprint away.

When Ned joined into the fray it was Marguerite's turn to laugh. She watched as Ned and John finally managed to corner Aaron.

"Grab him Ned!" John commanded, even though he was smiling, but Aaron, who was eager to play; slipped away again. "Marguerite!" John yelled.

"_What_?" Marguerite yelled back, "why do you always blame _me_? _You're_ the one who made him hyper, _not _me."

"You two," Ned groaned.

"What?" Marguerite and John exclaimed in unison.

"Nothing," Ned replied innocently, he leapt out and grabbed Aaron, who had been suddenly drawn to a strange bug on the sand. Ned caught him off guard and slung Aaron over his shoulder.

"Dirty!" Aaron giggled clapping his hands, "Ned dirty! Dirty! Dirty!"

"For crying out loud," John moaned good naturally, "does that child ever stop?"

"Would you want him too?" Veronica wondered, following Ned into the cool stream, she reached out and tickled Aaron's neck.

Aaron screamed with laughter and John shook his head. "No," he replied, "I suppose not."

"I'm going to miss this little guy when he's gone," Ned said softly. An awkward silence fell over the group as the realize set in. This would most likely be the last time they would get a chance to give Aaron a bath.

"Remember that one time," Veronica began, "when there was that awful smell—"

"Goodness that was rank!" Marguerite joined in, remembering all too well. She carefully splashed water onto Aaron's head, so she wouldn't get any sand into his eyes. The sand was actually Veronica's idea, she said it worked just as good as any shampoo—all thought that was something Marguerite doubted.

"—No one knew where it was coming from," Veronica continued.

"Until Challenger realized Aaron had stashed his dirty diaper in Veronica's book chest!" Ned hooted.

Aaron continued to squirm and squeal but finally the three of them managed to was his hair, scrub behind his ears and get him dressed.

"Come on!" John said, swinging Aaron into his arms, "time to go see Mum!" Suddenly his face turned grave, "I hope she treats you good," he quickly pulled off his hat and handed it to Aaron. "There you go." He said, "yes, yes it's yours."

"Ha! Ha!" Aaron babbled, sticking the rim of John's hat into his mouth.

"You really are going to miss him aren't you?" Marguerite wondered nonchalantly, walking up beside him.

"I think I will. I also think it will be so blissfully silent we wont know what to do with ourselves." John replied.

Marguerite smirked, "I wouldn't bet on that one, Lord Roxton."

When they finally reached the treehouse, everyone was in great spirits. Even Ned and Marguerite exchanged a few stories with one another they could remember.

But when the elevator door opened they saw Challenger standing beside the table a grave look on his face.

"She's dead." He said softly.

"What?" Veronica demanded.

"How? What happened?" Ned demanded.

"She died in her sleep, from what I'm guessing was internal injuries. And if that's really the case, I'm surprised she lasted this long."

"But why?" Marguerite spat, not satisfied with Challenger's answer.

"She said she wanted to make sure we were looking after Aaron—Eric," Veronica pointed out.

"But she said she changed her mind, that she wanted him back!" Marguerite cried out, everyone looked at her in silence; except for Aaron who had burst into sobs, as if somehow he knew what had happened. "Well I never wanted him to leave, but I certainly didn't want her to die either!" Marguerite tightened her grip on Aaron.

"Its not your fault," Ned insisted.

"It's nobody's fault," Challenger said, touching Marguerite's shoulder gently.

"Wendy just wanted to make sure Aaron was in good hands."

"He is," Veronica interjected.

"What now?" Marguerite wondered, closing her eyes.

"Mama," Aaron sobbed.

"Hush child," Veronica said touching Aaron's heated cheeks, she planted a kiss on his forehead and blinked away tears.

Marguerite carried Aaron into the bedroom, where Wendy lay looking peaceful as if she were sleeping.

"Mama," Aaron whimpered.

"She's better now," Marguerite tried to explain; ignoring her tears. Aaron turned his eyes to Marguerite's. He blinked before he reached up and touched her cheeks.

"Mama," Aaron mumbled one last time before he buried his face in Marguerite's shoulder.

End.


	14. Epilogue

Break my heart.

A.N.: This is finally going to be completed! It's kind of depressing though…and it didn't start out that way. Hope it isn't to cheesy and that they're all [mostly] in character. anyway, read on and R & R as well.

Disclaimer: None are mine! Except for Aaron/Eric and Wendy his mother, everyone else belongs to their respective owners and this fanfic is purely for entertainment only.

PS: Thanks to all who reviewed!

"How are you?" Challenger wondered handing Marguerite a hot cup of tea.

"Better," she replied honestly. "I finally got my first real nights sleep."

"Eric!" Veronica roared, Marguerite and Challenger turned and saw Eric running down the hall towards the balcony.

"What do you think?" Challenger asked carefully.

Marguerite took a long sip of her tea, "I don't know if I'd feel right calling him Aaron."

"Marguite!" Eric shrieked, flinging his arms around Marguerite's knees. He looked to Challenger, "Onika bad," he said seriously and Challenger roared with laughter.

"Eric…" Veronica began slowly inching her way towards him, his baby bag was slung around her shoulder.

"No diapie!" Eric screamed scrambling until Challenger's chair. "No! No! No! Challenger, No diapie!"

"And Roxton?" Challenger asked a twinkle in his eyes; he felt Eric gripping his ankles.

"One step at a time my dear man," Veronica cut in, "one step at a time." She leaned over, "Boo!" She catching Eric under Challenger's chair.

Marguerite opened her mouth to retort, then thought better of it. She finished off her tea and stood up.

"He's outside!" Challenger called after her.

Marguerite strode out of the treehouse and saw Challenger was right. "John," she began softly. John turned around, mildly shocked to see Marguerite. "Sorry for how I've been acting these past few weeks…"

John shrugged, and slammed the ax down on the block of wood. "Understand the circumstances it could have been expected."

Marguerite took a step closer towards him, "but not necessarily deserved." Marguerite smiled, "as much as I hate to admit it," she finished quickly for good measure. Before John could reply she winked. John dropped the ax and slipped his arm around her shoulders pulling her into a half hug. He planted his lips on her cheek.

"ERIC!!!" Veronica screamed and the two leapt apart.

Suddenly it seemed…things were finally going back to normal.


End file.
